Forum:Sarah Manley/Community Contest
Wikia is having a contest (go read the rules) and here's what I've come up with so far: Give us the prize or we send Agatha's Battle Circus to destroy you, , and take the prize. I think it's a good start, but needs some polish. Anyone have any improvements? I'm biased, but I think some mention of the Chronology would be show off the quality of this wiki: it's a useful tool — it's how I quickly found the comic for the "destroy you all" quote. Argadi 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Definitely a good start (I think you captured the Sparky feel right off the bat!). We should be justifiably proud of this Wikia...most of the other ones I've seen dealing with fan-favorites out there have nowhere near the attention to detail or the consistent tone or the fan devotion to the topic material. I will point out that the message I got via User Page mentions showing off 'new features' with a specific example of creating slideshows ( http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaNASCAT/New_Feature_-_Image_Slideshow ) so maybe we should come up with a page using this Slideshow and then link to it in our (non-submissive) submission? I'm thinking some sort of Slideshow/Photo Gallery featuring A) the Main Cast (Agatha, Gil, Tarvek, Zeetha, the Baron...some others maybe) or B) a specific set of related images (like captures of all the House Heterodyne folks we know). That way, we show we're current and hip to all of Wikia's latest stuff (which, honestly, I'd never even known existed until this contest message appeared). Of course, I say this but I doubt I personally will be able to get to it due to recent work crunch, ugh. Any takers? CaptMorgan 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally, of all the wikia's out there I don't deem our chances of being prize selected are that great. More mundanely we can increase our visibility by focusing on the wikia indexes. Last I looked we are not listed there under any category. As for using new features, we should if they justify themselves for our own purposes. What would we make a slide show of? Do we even have enough slides in suitable aspect ratio to look good in a show? --Rej ¤¤? 00:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: How much do you think the wikia index would help? If you search "heterodyne" or "foglio" or "girl genius" on wikia.com you find us, and you also find us if you Google or Bing "girl genius" (or Yahoo or Aol Search, but not Ask). If someone tries to find us they will, and they will also find us if they try to find more about Girl Genius. Argadi 16:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Like you, not enough to spend time doing something about it. Still its out there to do. And more susceptible to direct action than chasing after a contest. Ah well, this is a wiki. Anyone can take initiative. I will leave either of those actions to others for now. Cheers Rej ¤¤? 02:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC)